That Wasn't For You
by v1b1ng
Summary: Zim tries out his organic energy retriever on a different subject, but he leaves Gir in charge of the operation. Based on issue 37. ZaGr ONESHOT


**If you haven't read issue 37 of the comics, this is not going to make sense! It still probably doesn't make sense but you know what I mean. **

Gaz sat up and rubbed her eyes. Immediately, she noticed that something wasn't right about today.

Naturally, she turned and took a good long look at... herself. Literally. A perfect recreation of her form was curled up beside her. They were on a bed. A notably strange bed, but a bed. It certainly wasn't any of her furniture.

Her clone seemed to be waking up. It uncurled, stretched, and yawned. It was all very surreal. Gaz, barely comprehending what was going on, was taken aback when Gaz #2 finally spoke.

"Morning." Gaz #2 said with a smile. There was an air to her tone that made Gaz assume that her presense was welcome and _expected. _It was disturbing.

"What?" Gaz said absentmindedly, scooting away from her doppelganger. Gaz #2 simply grinned. She moved closer, much to the discomfort of the formerly mentioned.

"Did you sleep well?" Gaz #2 asked, leaning into the actual Gaz. Instead of getting aggressive, Gaz just rolled off of the unusually tall bed and hit the floor. Still turned towards the latter, she backed away on her hands.

"What's going on?" Gaz yelled, regaining her senses after a few moments of grogginess. She noticed that she was still in her pajamas, but she was too bewildered to be embarrassed.

Gaz #2, ignoring her confusion, hopped out of bed. Her smile had faded but her expression wasn't exactly cold. Silently, she turned a corner and left through an unseen door.

Gaz took her leave as an opportunity to find out where she was. Everything was a dangerous hue of purple, red, black, and grey. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was certainly foreign. There was only one peice of furniture in the room. Other than that, a few large doors lined the walls heading to places beyond her.

After a minute, Gaz #2 came back into view. She had on some strange purple dress. The material looked stiff and metalic in some places, but it still functioned like clothing.

"Are you ready?" Gaz #2 asked, holding out her hand in order to help her up. Gaz, pulling her hand away, looked up in confusion.

"Who are you?" Gaz asked, standing up and trying to be as menacing as she could towards a copy of herself. Gaz #2 frowned and lowered her eyelids.

"Are you stupid or something?" Gaz #2 inquired, putting a hand on her hip. After her little ditzy act, Gaz assumed that she wouldn't possess her snide. She was wrong.

"How am I stupid if _you_ aren't?" Gaz asked, pointing an accusatory finger at her other self, "you're me!"

Suddenly, one of the doors swung open, revealing a small green creature with red clothing. At first glance, it wasn't Zim, yet Gaz still watched the organism with a glare.

"My Tallests!" It shrieked, but she never found out what it wanted.

Before she could even process the bedroom she was standing in a field with none other than herself. The plants were strange and alien. Now she knew that this was the work of Zim.

She couldn't quite place a finger on why, how, or what, but it was definitely him who had enough Irken smarts to display its citizens and environment. She never really imagined Irk being lush. When Dib mentioned it, she always imagined some cold, industrial military base. Here, at least in this area, it was actually very nice.

**"Subject rejecting sedation."**

A voice rang throughout the abyss. Gaz looked around with widened eyes. Her clone never acknowledged it. Gaz #2 just grabbed her hand and squeezed it. There was no warmth in her.

"Let's walk." Gaz #2 suggested, setting a pace down the lively slopes before Gaz could even reply.

"Just tell me what's going on. Seriously." Gaz half demanded, half begged. The clone only leaned closer.

"Zim?" Gaz questioned, raising an eyebrow. Gaz #2 just frowned.

"Are you feeling okay, love-pig?"

_Love pig._

This was definitely Zim's work. Gaz felt herself blush and it wasn't because of the clone invading her personal space. He used his stupid term for "mate" and she had a vague feeling that it had something to do with her. But it couldn't be...

"Oh, look!" Gaz #2 exclaimed, pulling Gaz closer to the point where she could feel her breathing. She was pointing to a heap on the ground that definitely wasn't there before. Walking closer, she recognized it as Dib. Dead Dib.

Gaz #2 went quiet. All she did was pet Gaz's arm in an uncanny bliss. This clone was touching her way too often. Gaz didn't mind much, since it was basically herself, but it was still unnerving.

They both stared at dead Dib for a while. Mostly Gaz, because she was anticipating whatever her clone was waiting for. Finally, Gaz tapped it with her foot. It didn't bother her because at this point she figured that nothing happening was real. Her clone, upon seeing her actions, went nuts.

"You did it! You've defeated him!" Gaz #2 cheered, kicking the corpse in glee. Gaz was thoroughly perplexed.

"Now that he's gone..." Gaz #2 began, taking both of Gaz's hands and facing her, "we finally have some free time."

_Thisisafeverdreamorahallucinationorboththisisnothappening-_

"What?" Gaz whispered, not sure how to react to whatever was going on.

"I just want you to know that you're doing a great job. You're doing so good infiltrating Earth and all. Everyone looks up to you and they know you have potential." Gaz #2 beamed with every word while her hands steadily moved up Gaz's face, "you're not even close to failing, Zim."

Gaz didn't like the this one bit. Gaz would never say that, and the words didn't even seem real coming out of the clone's mouth. It was like a novel that didn't quite nail how normal people talked. Gaz recoiled in terror, but her clone was persistent on keeping contact.

"I love you too!" The copy exclaimed out of nowhere. It made Gaz wonder if she was supposed to say something. Without warning, the clone ran her hands through Gaz's hair and pressed both their faces together. Gaz cringed, but then she froze. She had no idea what to do at this point.

_She's petting me, or am I petting myself? I don't like this._

Gaz watched in horror as her clone puckered her lips and leaned in closer. Closer...

**_NO._**

Gaz was NOT going to kiss herself. She swung her arms around madly but to her suprise there was nothing to hit. The entire landscape seemed to be melting into itself, and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

Groping around for something familiar, she felt her hands touch a cool, hard surface. It was all around her. She was trapped. Instinctively Gaz began thrashing around frantically in order to break out.

Finally, the entire thing shifted, and she slid out of it and hit the ground with a thud. All around her was an opaque green liquid that must have been what was restricting her vision. Wiping it away from her eyes, she gazed at the scene in front of her.

Gir stood over a control panel of some sort and had an annoying grin on his face. They were in a circular room with similar tubes such as the one she came out of. It was cold, and the moisture from the tank made her shiver. She didn't know if the green substance would ever wash out of her pajamas.

"Why," Gaz began, drawing a breath just to emphasize her anger, "am I here?"

Gir jumped off of the stool he was standing on and pointed at her.

"Meat battery!" He yelled, causing Gaz to growl.

"Gir!" An annoying, _unwelcome _voice screamed from afar, "why is she _out." _Zim questioned as he entered the room, taking a moment to glare at Gaz.

"She done did woke up." Gir responded, sitting back at the control panel. Zim sighed, not even acknowledging Gaz's presense.

"The virtual reality should have kept her content..." Zim pondered, putting a finger to his chin and then turning to her rather abruptly, "you like video games, do you not?"

Gaz, though still recovering from getting physical with her clone, nodded.

"I made a perfectly perfect rendering of your... your... pig game!" He shouted, approaching her as if it was _her _fault he had failed. Gaz contorted her face in confusion.

"What did _that _have to do with video games?" She yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Zim went quiet and lowered his eyelids. He stood still for a moment in contemplation before turning to Gir.

"Gir? What file did you use?" He questioned, nearing the cheery robot. Gir just smiled. Zim, feeling impatient, pushed him away and did something on the control panel. He tapped around for a few moments, and then his antennae fell flat to his neck. His eyes widened, and Gaz couldn't tell if he wanted to scream or disappear.

"Gir, you opened the wrong document."

Gaz frowned. She was seriously lost.

"I was about to... kiss myself?" Gaz began, but then she remembered all the things her clone had said, "but-"

"Silence!" Zim shouted, putting his hands near his face and keeping his antennae flat, "that one wasn't for you!"

_Wasn't for me? _

Her face lit up at the implication. She was still a teenager, and she was still prone to jump to conclusions. She looked down at the alien and tried to conceal her blush.

"Then who?"

"Nothing! It was a simple glitch in the programming," Zim assured, waving his hands in front of him, "Since I apparently can't harvest _anything _from you, you may go." Zim finished his speech with a flick of his wrist. He was a bad liar.

Gaz pushed away the hair that stuck to her face and gazed at Zim. She figured that she would test her little theory.

"Hey Zim?" She asked, causing Zim to look up in annoyance.

"I just want you to know that you're doing a great job."

Zim's broke eye contact pretty quickly. His face turned pink, and he clenched his fists. Not looking at her, he stepped away and gritted his teeth.

"Get out." He demanded quietly, "We're never speaking of this."

Zim quickly moved around her and basically ran in a different direction. She didn't even know how to leave, but that wasn't what was bothering her right now.

The alien invader had a crush on her.


End file.
